Gone
by purplegirl2112
Summary: A sweet anniversary turns into a night of disaster


Gone

"Asuna! Hurry up, we'll be late,"

"Can't you wait?!"

Kirito sighed and rested his head on the dashboard of his car.

Finally, Asuna walked out.

Kirito's jaw dropped to the floor.

Dressed in a long, white tube dress with a teal belt around her waist, she descended the porch steps.

Her teal pumps clicked on the floor as she walked, Kirito still mesmerized by her.

As she opened the door, Asuna blushed, noticing Kirito staring at her.

"Stop staring at me!"

Kirito smiled.

"How can I not?"

Asuna blushed a deeper shade of red.

"Just start the car already!" Asuna cried out.

Kirito smiled his small smile, leaning in for a kiss.

"Happy Anniversary, Asuna,"

Asuna smiled.

Even though they were already married, Kirito's kisses still gave her the butterflies.

"Now let's get going,"

"Yeah," Kirito said. "I'm getting hungry!"

Asuna smiled.

* * *

"Oy Oy! Pass another drink,"

Jenny rolled her eyes, passing another drink.

"That's all the drinks for tonight, Akko."

The drunkard laughed.

"Stop being so grumpy, Jenny!"

Another one of his friends yelled out, "Yeah, Jenny!"

They erupted into laughs.

But when Akko turned his turned his head to Jenny, he knew she was serious.

"Fine, fine! Let's go, boys,"

Slamming a $20 on the counter, they left.

"Finally," Jenny sighed, not even thinking about how they would drive home.

* * *

"Where's we going?" Asuna asked suspiciously.

Kirito smiled.

"Secret,"

"KIRITO! You better tell me, cause if you don't..." she left it hanging, a murderous look on her face.

Kirito gulped, waving his hands up in surrender.

"Okay! Okay! We're going to the park."

Asuna raised her eyebrows up.

"The park?"

Kirito winked, "You'll see,"

"I love you, Kirito."

"I love you, too, Asuna, and don't you ever forget it."

Asuna smiled, "Never,"

Kirito leaned down to kiss her.

* * *

The wails of ambulances and police cars filled the air.

Kirito blinked hazily.

Everything was blurry, but he didn't care.

All he wanted to see was his wife.

Instead he found faces of unfamiliar men in white hospital clothes.

What happened?

Then it hit him.

* * *

Kirito leaned down to kiss her, but their lips never met.

The car of Akko and his friends slammed into the front of the car.

Kirito's head slammed onto the headboard.

Asuna reached out to him, but he had blacked out.

The pictures became hazy as he saw the glass if the window fly everywhere.

They both fell out the windshield, their heads hitting the gravel first.

Asuna's neck bent into an odd manner.

Blood spewed out everywhere.

Kirito reached out to her, instead hearing a threatening crack.

He felt a searing pain in his arm.

And everything was black and he was falling and there was nothing.

* * *

He began to hyperventilate, his heart pumping faster.

One of the men in the white suits came over to him.

"Sir? Sir? Please calm down."

But Kirito... He couldn't.

The love of his life could be DEAD.

And he couldn't do anything about it.

The man murmured something to his colleague.

He was passed a syringe.

"I'm sorry,sir."

The man plunged the syringe into Kirito's arm.

And Kirito could do nothing but fall into the never-ending darkness once again.

* * *

The light of the hospital room overcame him, putting little dark spots in his eyes.

"Ah, Kazuto Kirigaya," the doctor greeted.

"What happened to my wife?!"

"Kazuto, please, don't over-exert yourself."

He breathed deeply before laying back down on the pillows.

"What happened to my wife?" he asked again, in a more calm manner.

"Kazuto," the doctor started. "Let's start with the good news."

"The drunkards that hit your car survived. But... your wife... pronounced dead on arrival."

Kirito's eyes widened.

He jumped out of his bed and grabbed the doctor by the collar.

"What's her room number?" he asked, menacingly.

"Kazuto-"

The poor doctor was cut off by the frightening glare of his patient.

"Room 102," he replied, defeated.

Kirito dropped him to the ground.

He ran off to his wife's room.

Kirito slammed the door open.

And saw the pale, DEAD, body of his wife.

The woman he loves to the ends of the world was now gone.

And she would always be gone, forever, and ever and she was gone, and gone, and gone.

And she was gone now and gone forever.

* * *

I'm so sorry! It's sad, I know. Okay so Asuna's dress is a white tube that has the garter top and then when the garter ends she put a loose teal buckle belt. And then it's flowy in the bottom after the garter top. And she has teal pumps and her hair is down and she has white and blue flowers like a crown on her head. Haha yay!


End file.
